The Time We Need
by castaway567
Summary: Ulrich and Yumi finally get a chance to go on dates, Odd is moving on after Sam's death, Jeremy and Aelita as usual, This doesn't sum it up well, but I don't want to spoil the plot so come read and review. Thanx
1. Free time

**Well everyone here is another story, I'm not completely sure where I'm going with this one, but it takes place after my first two. I'm switching the focus over to Ulrich and Yumi to challenge me a little and to make Amaherst's day.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko, but I own this story and a cool hat as well.**

* * *

Ulrich stood outside the dorms waiting for her to come. It had been a month since Sam had died and after a stretch of no rest from Xana attacks, it seemed like things were calming down. Ulrich saw Yumi in the distance and smiled. 'She is so beautiful.'

"Hey Yumi, you ready for a fun night?" Ulrich said as Yumi walked up.

"Yeah, after these past few weeks, I'm just glad to get some time to relax."

Having already gotten permission for Ulrich to leave campus, the two headed to town. Ulrich looked over at Yumi and smiled.

Yumi saw the smile, "What are you smiling about?" she asked curiously.

Ulrich blushed, "Um…I'm just really happy to get to spend time with you."

Yumi blushed too, she reached for Ulrich's hand and they continued towards town.

Farther behind them in the bushes sat Odd, Jeremy, and Aelita.

"Is this right guys?" Aelita asked.

Jeremy and Odd exchanged glances, "Yeah it's fine as long as they don't catch us." Odd said.

The three got up to follow the happy couple ahead when a hand grabbed Odd's shoulder.

"What the….Oh.. uhh…hi Jim."

The P.E. teacher looked down at the three and smiled. "You thought you could sneak off the grounds did you? Well I'm sure I can find something that needs cleaning."

The three teens sulked and followed Jim to the janitors closet. Jim handed out mops and buckets.

"Now I want this whole hall to shine you hear?"

Odd muttered a resentful yes and they got to work.

"I thought you said this wasn't wrong?" Aelita said.

"I said it wasn't wrong unless we got caught," Odd said sheepishly and then added, "We got caught."

The three continued mopping the floors. 'What a way to spend Friday night'

Ulrich and Yumi grabbed something to eat at a small café and then headed to the movies. Ulrich cringed as they entered the movie theater.

"What's wrong?" asked Yumi.

"Nothing, just I'm not too big a fan of…well chic flicks."

Yumi laughed, "It's ok, you have a girl with you, no ones going to think anything about it."

"I know sorry."

"For what Ulrich? Your just being yourself, the self that I like you for."

Ulrich smiled, it didn't matter how many times he heard her say that she liked him, it always made his heart jump. After the movie Ulrich walked Yumi home. They stared at each other for a minute before, Ulrich leaned in and quickly gave Yumi a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Ulrich said and he turned and headed back to his dorm.

Yumi watched him go and then went to her room and jumped on to her bed and savoring the kiss on the cheek.

Odd awoke as Ulrich came in.

"Oh hi Ulrich how was your night."

"It was great, we had such a great time and…" Ulrich paused as the smell finally hit him. "Odd what's that smell."

"Cleaning chemicals."

"How did you…"

Odd cut him off, "Ulrich I'll tell you tomorrow, I'm too tired to …." Odd fell asleep in mid-sentence.

Ulrich laughed and crawled into bed.

* * *

**Well I hope you like it so far, it will have action in later chapters, I'm just writing as it comes to me. Please review**


	2. Time cut short

**Hey, Chapter two is here and It's start to get interesting towards the end. You'll see what I mean once you read. Anyways please review, I'm hoping I'll get more reviews this chapter, so if you read please let me know what you think.**

* * *

The next morning Ulrich woke up early to go and practice his martial arts in peace before the other students at Kadic awoke. As he went through his warm-up routine all Ulrich could think about was Yumi.

"I'm not going to be able to focus today am I?" Ulrich asked himself.

Odd awoke about an hour after Ulrich and headed to the cafeteria. It was Saturday morning and that meant that French toast was being served. Odd licked his lips and jogged to the cafeteria.

"Well hey there, your up early"

Ulrich spun around to find himself face to face with Yumi. Ulrich smiled nervously. "Yeah, I'm just practicing my martial arts."

"You mind if I watch," Yumi asked as she took a seat on a bench a few feet away.

Ulrich really liked to be alone during his routine, but he really wanted Yumi to stay. "Sure, but it's probably pretty boring to watch."

"I'll just enjoy the time with you."

Ulrich smiled and finished his routine, cutting it a little shorter than usual so he could get back to shower and spend the rest of the day with Yumi.

"Hey I got to shower, you want to meet me in the cafeteria for breakfast in twenty minutes?"

"Sure that sounds good." Yumi smiled, she had left her house without breakfast hoping to eat with Ulrich.

Yumi walked to the cafeteria and spotted Odd sitting at a table towards the back. She walked over and sat down.

"So where's your future husband?" Odd asked and stuffed another bite of food in his mouth.

Yumi blushed, and glared at Odd, "If your talking about Ulrich, he's showering and then coming here."

"If I mean Ulrich, ha you know I mean Ulrich." Odd laughed.

Odd couldn't get why the two always worried about whether the other liked them or not. Even when they had finally started dating, Ulrich had occasionally asked Odd if he thought Yumi liked him. Odd knew how he felt, he used to wonder if Sam had liked him. Well Sam was dead now, but Odd let the thought go and resumed eating.

Yumi noticed her friends sudden silence. She knew Odd was thinking about Sam. He always grew quiet and distant when he thought of her. It wasn't bad anymore, he had moved on, but it was like he occasionally reflected on would could have been.

"So what are your plans for the day?" Yumi asked trying to get Odd's mind on something else.

"Oh the usual, I'm going to work on a song I'm writing until lunch, than I'm going to eat, and then…Oh I think I'll save the world again today, and then dinner, and then I'll see if you and Ulrich are back and if not it's to the vending machine and then dinner and then to my room for a snack and then…." Odd stopped at Yumi's laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh the usual," Yumi said, "Your whole life is always revolving around food."

Odd smiled, "Yeah I guess so huh, Oh well its my hobby, I like eating."

"What's so funny?" Ulrich asked as he walked up.

"Oh your roommate here was describing his plan for the day and 99 percent of it had to do with food." Yumi said smiling up at Ulrich.

"That figures, you ready to eat?"

"Yeah, lets go get in line." Yumi and Ulrich got up to leave and Odd took his tray to back and headed to his room. On the way he swung by Jeremy's room. Aelita answered the door.

"Oh hey Odd, come on in."

Odd headed in a little shocked to see Aelita, but not too surprised. He knew that she and Jeremy had been spending all their time together and well he didn't blame them.

"Oh hey Odd, I'm glad you came by I think I found something you'll find interesting."

Odd headed over to where the blonde headed boy sat behind a computer and leaned over his shoulder.

"You see these programs running here?" Odd nodded, "Well this one on the right is the program that I used to freeze Xana when he…attacked, and this is Aelita's virtual self on the right."

Odd stared at the computer screen, "And your point is….?"

"Well their very similar, I think Aelita was originally a safety check in case Xana got out of control, I think she was just eventually overwhelmed by Xana's constant re-programming and couldn't keep him under control any longer."

"That's interesting" Odd said humoring his friend. "So what are you two doing today?"

"Oh not much, after we go to the factory to check this program again I'm going to take Aelita out for ice cream."

Odd smiled, "Well I'll leave you two lovebirds to your computers." He left leaving a blushing Jeremy behind. He was happy that his friend had finally found a girl, even if he had to materialize her out of his computer.

A dark mist materialized in the cafeteria and slipped into the food. Ulrich and Yumi were served and headed to a table. They sat down and Yumi started eating.

"Uhh, my French toast is cold, I think I'm going to skip breakfast." Ulrich said.

Yumi swallowed her bite, "Do you want some of mine?"

"No thanks, I'll just wait until lunch, I'm still not too hungry after working out, I'll just grab a snack later."

Yumi nodded in agreement and continued eating. After twenty minutes of idle chatter the two decided to take a walk. They neared the park and headed towards a tree. Yumi suddenly cried out in pain.

"Yumi what's wrong?" Ulrich asked concerned.

"I don't know, my stomach is cramping and…." Yumi was cut off by another wave of pain and she fell to one knee.

"I'll call for help, just hang in there."

"thanks…..Ulrich"

Ulrich pulled out his phone and called for an ambulance. It arrived a few minutes later and the paramedics lifted a now unconscious Yumi into the back. The ambulance doors closed and Yumi was rushed away, leaving Ulrich standing alone in the park, staring after his true love.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review. I plan on a lot more action and emotional moments in the next few chapters.**


	3. Desperation

**Well everyone, Chapter 3, I reallyaprreciate all your reviews so keep them coming. Thanx. Now enjoy**

* * *

Ulrich was snapped out of his stunned state by his phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Ulrich it's Jeremy, there's food poisoning all over the school, Xana activated a tower, grab Yumi and head to the factory."

Ulrich was silent as all the pieces came together in his mind.

"Ulrich did you hear me?" Jeremy yelled.

"Uhh…Yeah, but Yumi was just taken to the hospital, I'm going to make sure she's…"

Ulrich was cut off by Jeremy, "Ulrich we need you here, you can only help Yumi in Lyoko."

"But she needs me to…."

Jeremy cut his friend off again. "You're right Ulrich, she needs you to fight for her. Come to the factory."

Ulrich agreed and sprinted to the sewer entrance and climbed down.

"Sir, I've never seen a poisoning this bad."

The other paramedic standing over Yumi in the ambulance looked at his partner. "I know, I know, I just hope she is strong enough to hold on."

Yumi woke up for a moment and groggily looked around. "Where am I?" She mumbled.

"Your in an ambulance young lady, you seem to be sick, but you'll be ok," the first paramedic said not really believing his own words.

"Where's Ulrich? Ulrich please help me…" Yumi fell unconscious again.

The paramedics looked at each other and shrugged.

Ulrich climbed into the scanner and was virtualized. He appeared in the mountain region and was immediately tackled by Odd as a trio of lasers passed over where he had just materialized in Lyoko.

"Thanks Odd, where's Aelita?"

"Oh no problem, I told Yumi saving the world was on my agenda today and I figured it would be easier if you were here to help me." Odd smirked. "Oh and Aelita is hiding behind us, we need to clear a path."

The mention of Yumi snapped Ulrich into a serious mode that Odd could only describe as his, 'take know prisoners' mentality.

"Let's do this," Ulrich sad seriously worried that if they wasted any more time, Yumi might not make it.

Three hornets and a crab charged the two boys who were standing side by side.

"Ulrich take the crab, I'll handle the little bees."

Ulrich rushed forward and the hornets turned started unleashing their lasers on him. As hard as he tried Ulrich knew he couldn't dodge them all. Suddenly all three hornets blew apart. Ulrich dodged a blast from the crab and pushed up off a boulder on to the top of the crab.

"Impact!" Ulrich yelled as he plunged his sword down through the eye-like symbol. He did a back flip off and landed gracefully as the monster exploded into a thousand pieces.

"Aelita go for the tower, we may not have much time." Ulrich yelled.

"Ulrich you have more monsters coming I don't think it's…"

Jeremy was cut off by Ulrich, "It's fine Jeremy, I'll block all the lasers from Aelita and Odd can clean up behind me."

Before Jeremy could argue Aelita and Ulrich took off on a dead sprint for the tower, with Odd trying to catch up.

"Aelita, whatever happens, just run until you're safe inside the tower."

"Alright Ulrich"

Aelita streaked towards the small bridge of rocks that was all that stood between them and the tower.

"Watch Out!"

Jeremy's warning came just in time as a pack of hornets swooped down towards the two from behind.

"Keep going Aelita, Odd and I'll cover you."

Ulrich turned and started running backwards deflecting laser after laser headed towards the small elf like girl. Odd unleashed a fury of arrows and succeeded in killing three hornets. One hornet streaked past Ulrich and headed straight for Aelita. Ulrich turned as it passed. 'Aelita won't make it in time'

Yumi arrived at the hospital. She could feel herself fading fast. She had woke up again as the ambulance stopped. She heard two voices arguing.

"What do you mean you are full?"

"I'm sorry, we can't help anyone else, almost the whole Kadic school is here and we are trying as hard as we can to keep them alive. We don't have the resources to help any more."

The paramedic looked back at Yumi and she saw a small tear escape his eye.

"I'm not going to make it, Oh Ulrich please help me."

Ulrich grabbed his sword and threw it as hard as he could. It soared through the air. The hornet closed in on Aelita and charged its laser. Aelita turned around and saw the hornet too late to try and dodge. The sword impacted and the hornet blew apart before it fired. Aelita ran into the tower.

"Yes!" Ulrich shouted

The hornets closed around the warrior who was now without his sword. Odd rushed to his friend but got their too late. The hornets pumped Ulrich with lasers until he was de-virtualized. Odd started firing at the angry swarm, which turned on him.

Aelita rose to the platform and walked to the screen.

Yumi gasped for breath as the world around her began to fade away. The paramedic held her hand trying to comfort her.

Odd fell out of the scanner and was helped up by Ulrich, the two rushed to the computer room with Jeremy.

Yumi's eyes started to turn glassy, "uu..U…Ulrich" Yumi gasped.

Aelita entered Lyoko on the screen and the white light rose up the tower.

"Return to the past"

Yumi gave one last gasp for air and her vision cleared for a moment. She saw a white light spread over the city and envelop her. She smiled and relaxed. She was alive, the return to the past would return her alive.

"Well hey there, you're up early"

Ulrich spun around to find himself face to face with Yumi. Ulrich smiled nervously. "Yeah, I'm just practicing my martial arts."

"You mind if I watch," Yumi asked as she took a seat on a bench a few feet away.

"Well you've already seen this once before, but sure I'd love for you to stay."

Yumi smiled, the return to the past had dropped her and Ulrich alone in the park.

Ulrich finished quickly and Yumi walked over to him. She gave him a hug.

Ulrich a little surprised asked, "What's that for?"

Yumi smiled, "For saving me again."

Ulrich blushed and hugged her again. "I was so worried about you. I was afraid,…well you know."

"I know Ulrich and I almost did, but I'm here with you and that's all I care about right now."

The two walked back towards the dorm, hand in hand, just enjoying the time they had together. Odd saw the two coming up and laughed to himself. 'I swear, I've never seen two people so in love' Odd thought.

"Excuse me."

Odd turned to see who wastalking and came face to face with the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"uhh…Hi, can I help you." Odd managed.

The girl smiled at him. "Yeah, I'm new and I was trying to find the cafeteria, do you know where it is?"

"Do I ever," Odd laughed,"I'm going to eat too, I'll take you there."

"Thanks, I'm Kasey by the way."

Odd shook her hand and introduced himself. As they walked, Odd couldn't help notice her features. She had long red hair and piercing green eyes. Odd smiled and kept walking with his new friend.

* * *

**Please review, thanx.**


	4. Unsettling Discovery

**Hey everyone, just a side note of good news, I made the baseball team at my college so hooray, on that note, I couldn't sleep cause I'm excited so I wrote this chapter at 2 A.M. Please review and let me know about mistakes, I did write this at 2 A.M.**

* * *

Ulrich and Yumi entered the cafeteria and went through the line. They paid for their food and headed to a table where Aelita and Jeremy were sitting. The other couple smiled at the sight of their friends. 

"So how are you two doing?" Aelita asked.

"We are doing great, and you?"

"Just fine Yumi, just fine." Jeremy answered.

"Hey where's Odd?" Ulrich asked.

"I'm right behind you."

Ulrich jumped and that brought a small giggle from Odd's companion. The others all fixed their attention on the new girl at Odd's side.

"Guys this is Kasey, she just moved here so I'm showing her around." After introductions were made the small group ate and chatted. That was until Jeremy's laptop started to beep a warning that another tower had been activated.

"Oh crap, we need to get to…." Jeremy stopped himself when his eyes caught Kasey.

"We need to go, Odd can you help Kasey move in and we'll keep you updated on the science project."

Odd nodded, disappointed that he was missing a chance to be in his cat form, but happy to spend more time with Kasey. 'Who knows, maybe she can join our group one day' Odd thought as the others ran off to the factory.

"So what kind of science project is it?" Kasey asked.

"Oh the usual kind that require a lot of time and boring measurements. We all missed a lab and have to make it up this weekend."

"Do you need to go, I mean I don't want to get you in trouble."

Odd couldn't help looking into her beautiful eyes. "No, we work as a group so if they sign my name to it no one will know the difference. So how can I help you move in?"

"You have nice friends Odd, and as far as moving in, well I have a lot of boxes that need to be carried up from Jim's office. I had to leave my stuff there until they found me a room."

Odd jokingly groaned and followed Kasey out of the cafeteria.

Aelita, Yumi and Ulrich all materialized in Lyoko.

"The tower is a few hundred yards to the north."

"Thanks Jeremy, is there any sign of a welcoming party?"

"Not yet Ulrich, but I'm sure Xana has something planned, I'll keep you posted."

The group ran across the ice region in search of the tower. In the distance the tower rose into view along with ten hornets and a pair of blocks. Aelita formed a wall of ice to hide behind, and the two warriors stepped out to fight.

"Yumi you attack and I'll block."

Yumi nodded and they rushed the monsters. Yumi unhooked both of her fans and threw them towards the hornets. They were dead on. At the sight of their fallen comrades, the other hornets opened fire. Yumi defenseless while her fans looped back to her watched in awe as Ulrich deflected laser after laser from the two of them. The two continued their strategy until the enemy's numbers were whittled away enough that Yumi and Ulrich could both pick out targets without worry. The two dispatched the last of the enemy and Aelita came out of hiding.

"Wow, you two were amazing!"

The two teens blushed and Aelita stepped into the tower. She floated up to the platform and entered Lyoko on the screen. The white rush of light expanded its way up and out into the real world.

"Return to the past now."

Odd was sitting on the floor of Kasey's room when he saw a white light rushing towards them through the window.

"What's that?" Kasey asked as she moved close to Odd for protection.

"I'd tell you, but you wouldn't remember anyways."

The light enveloped them and they returned to the past.

"Excuse me"

Odd turned to run face to face with Kasey.

"Uhh…hi…can I help you."

Kasey looked at him, "Yeah Odd, you can start by explaining to me why I'm outside, and secondly why it's now the morning again."

Odd gulped, "You remember everything about earlier?"

"Yeah, and I would really like an answer."

Odd gulped again. He dialed Jeremy.

"Hello?"

"Jeremy we have a problem of sorts."

* * *

**I hope you liked it and please review. I love to hear your comments. A Happy Thanksgiving to everyone.**


	5. Secrets Revealed

**Well everyone this one is a little shorter, but I needed to get this chapter out of the way to get on to the next exciting part of the story, you'll understand what I mean once you read, oh and read cause there is somethingat the end that will make you want an update tomorrow. Oh and to an****swer dark reb real quick. I don't know, Xana felt good that day so he attacked twice. If we could understand Xana he wouldn't be a threat.

* * *

**

After hanging up the phone, Odd grabbed a very confused and slightly irritated Kasey by the hand and led her towards the sewer. Odd pulled away the manhole and started climbing down.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Kasey, I know it seems like the last place to explain, but this is the fastest way to the factory. Just trust me ok."

"I don't trust anything anymore Odd." Even with her protests she still climbed down after Odd.

The two made their way through the sewer and arrived at the factory. When Odd leapt and slid down the rope Kasey's eyes grew big.

"Odd be careful!"

"Relax Kasey, you shouldn't get excited just yet, the big surprises are still to come."

Kasey slowly grabbed a rope and slid down. When she looked around she saw Odd was joined by his four other friends. The group motioned for her to follow and they quietly entered the freight elevator. Kasey scooted closer to Odd as the doors closed and the elevator descended. The elevator stopped and Jeremy put his hand on the door close button trapping them all inside.

"Kasey…before you …well before we let you know everything that is going on, we must have your word that you won't tell anyone about it, this secret is a matter of life or death for…"

Jeremy was interrupted by Kasey who was no longer nervous as sheer curiosity was beginning to take over, "Jeremy, you are the only people I know, don't worry, I know more about life and death secrets than you think."

Ulrich looked confused, "what do you mean?"

"Ulrich, guys, I'll let you know my true past once I know your secret okay?"

Everyone nodded and Jeremy removed his hand from the button and the doors slid open. Kasey wasn't prepared for what she saw. A giant control room with the largest computer she'd ever seen literally took her breath away. When she came back to herself she just stared at the others.

"What is this?"

"Well we don't know everything yet, but this a supercomputer that can virtualize objects or people into a virtual world known as Lyoko."

As Jeremy continued explaining the fight against Xana, the return to the past, the different regions of Lyoko and the discovery of the super-computer, a confusion and utter lack of understanding swept over Kasey.

"That's ok, none of us except for Aelita understand his mumbo jumbo when it comes to computers." Odd said as he took Kasey's hand and led her to the elevator. "Now let's show you the scanner room."

"They'd make a cute couple don't you think?" Yumi asked Ulrich.

"I suppose so, I'm just wondering what this secret past is she mentioned."

Yumi nodded and walked to stand next to Jeremy who was getting ready to scan Odd into the computer and send him to Lyoko as a small demonstration.

"Odd you in the scanner?"

"Yep, I'm ready, can I go exploring?"

"No!" Everyone, including Kasey yelled.

As the doors closed, Odd winked at Kasey and waited to be virtualized. Jeremy ran through the usual routine and the scanner opened up to reveal no Odd. Kasey gasped in shock.

"All right Odd, time to return."

"Already?"

"Yes Odd" Jeremy grumbled as he entered in the program to bring Odd back.

The doors to the scanner opened and Odd jumped out, happy as ever. Kasey walked over to him.

"Does it hurt?"

"Not a bit, well unless I get shot by Xana's monsters than I'm a little sore but I'm pretty tough you…."

Odd was interrupted by the elevator doors opening. Jeremy, Yumi, Ulrich and Aelita all stepped off.

"Alright Kasey now it's your turn." Ulrich stated.

Kasey sighed, "I need you to understand that what I'm about to tell you is going to not only put my life in danger but possibly yours as well."

The longtime friends exchanged quick glances and each nodded.

"Go ahead Kasey we can't wait to hear." Odd said sitting down as if to partake in story time.

"Well it all began…."

* * *

**Well I know how much you hate cliffhangers, but you will want to hang around, the next chapter will tell a lot of Kasey's history and may give some clues into why she remembers. All for now, please review (:**


	6. Kasey's Past

**Hey everyone, Well here it is, Kasey's past, please review and keep an open mind here. You'll know what I mean after you read.**

* * *

Kasey nodded and began to tell her story. "I'm really from the United States. I grew up an only child, just me and my parents. My mom always stayed home and my dad….well I didn't know what he did until a few months ago."

(Flash back)

Kasey smiled, the day was just beautiful and she just knew nothing could change that. She walked through the front door and gasped, her dad was lying on the floor unconscious.

"Dad, wake up please wake up!" Kasey sobbed.

Her dad looked up. " Kasey, honey I'm ok help me up will you."

Kasey walked to her dad and helped him to a chair. "What happened dad?"

The sad look in her dad's eyes told her that finding her dad on the floor was only the beginning. "Kasey, I'm so sorry that I put you through this and that you and your mother…." Her dad lost control for a moment but soon gathered himself and continued.

"Dad where's mom?"

"They took her Kasey, they said that they were going to kill her if I didn't finish the project."

"Who dad, Who?"

"Kasey I know I've never told you what I do for a job and I did that to protect you, but now you need to know. I work for a secret organization that monitors the countries of the world. In every major country we have operatives ready to strike if…well let's say if things get out of hand."

Kasey stared wide-eyed at her dad.

"I developed technology to hack into computers and experimented on a way to revert time to the past in case we failed. Honey when I didn't succeed I was beaten and you found me. They think I'm holding information back, I'm not I just can't figure it out."

Kasey let the tears role down her face. "Dad what are we going to do?"

"Here take this," Kasey's dad handed her a syringe and needle.

"What is this?"

"If you ever run across something suspicious, inject yourself, this is a tracer that marks you as an operative for the Cluva, that's the organization."

(Back to real time)

Odd and the others stared at Kasey in shock.

"So that's why you are here, you were sent away to protect you?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah, I haven't seen my family in over a year. I received word last week that my father had disappeared. I came to this school because I figured the last place people would look would be a small school in France."

"Well if you need our help, ever, let us know, your one of us now." Ulrich added, and the others nodded.

"Thanks guys, I…." Kasey was cut off by Jeremy's outburst.

"You injected yourself didn't you?"

Kasey looked at him sheepishly, "When I saw the light approaching, I distracted Odd from my arm by asking about the light, when he looked up I injected myself."

"I bet whatever gives off the signal that marks you as a Cluva operative allowed you to remember. Very interesting."

"Well this is all well and good, but I'm starving and I can't help save the world on an empty stomach."

They all laughed at Odd and headed back to the dorm.

Ulrich pulled Jeremy aside, "Jeremy if she can remember than that means all of their operatives will remember. When stuff starts changing…they want this kind of technology and well, I'm sure they wouldn't stop at ripping it out of the factory and that would kill Aelita"

"Ulrich, I know, I've been trying to think about what to do."

"We need to think of something quick, if her father disappeared, they must be looking for her as well."

The boys rejoined the group and headed inside.

* * *

**Well now you know what caused Kasey to come to Kadic, a girl on the run, came to me while camping over Thanksgiving, I really need reviews here to see what you all think of the idea, I'm not sure about how much I'm going to go into detail about this new group the Cluva, but I don't feel like explaining the origin of Lyoko through them so don't think that's what I'm doing, could really use some reviews both good or bad, I need to know how you feel about this twist.**


	7. Revelations

**Everyone here is the next chapter and it is quite a bit longer. So rejoice! Anyways, I think you will all love this one quite a bit. I can't keep you waiting any longer, GO READ! Oh and review too please.**

* * *

The next three days passed without incident. Kasey spent most of her time moving the last of her things in, and was finally feeling adjusted to her new life. Though she wouldn't admit it to the others she was starting to fall for Odd. She sat in her room staring out the window. It was a rainy day and the afternoon PE had been canceled. She had taken the time to relax and let her mind drift.

Ulrich walked into Jeremy's room and was greeted by the young genius and a somber looking Yumi.

"What's wrong?" Ulrich asked seeing Yumi's grave manner.

"Ulrich, Yumi and I did an analysis of the tracer that Kasey injected into herself."

Ulrich looked at them confused, "So what did you find?"

Yumi answered, "Ulrich we found a way to track the signal, we thought it would be a good way to keep tabs on Kasey just in case something was to happen, well when we turned the program on we….." Yumi didn't finish because of the knot of fear that formed in her throat.

"Ulrich, there is another signal being emitted from the school, another operative is among us."

Ulrich was stunned at Jeremy's words. With operatives showing up so soon, there was no way for the gang to prepare or secure the factory.

"So what should we do?"

"We need to let Kasey know, and I'm sure Odd will want to be in on any plans we make, Jeremy call Aelita, I'll help Ulrich round up Kasey and Odd."

Kasey lay down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. 'I'm truly alone aren't I' Kasey muttered to herself.

"No your not, you have your friends…and you have me."

Kasey jumped at Odd's voice, "When did you come in?" Kasey asked, more curious than accusing.

Odd smiled, he loved everything about Kasey, even her past made her into a damsel in distress, the kind of girl he could rescue and protect. Odd snapped out of his momentary analysis of his feelings and answered.

"I just walked in, sorry, I just wanted to see if you wanted to go eat soon."

"Odd it's four in the afternoon, are you hungry already?"

Odd smiled again and Kasey just laughed, "I should have known, I'd be happy to keep you company for your fourth meal today."

The two stood and headed to the door and ran face to face with Yumi and Ulrich.

"Hey guys, Kasey and I are about to go eat, want to join?"

Odd and Kasey suddenly grew less cheerful and the mood of their friends.

"What's wrong?" Kasey asked.

Yumi stared sadly at her new friend, "Kasey we figured a way to track you through the tracer you injected, and well, there's another person putting out the same signal here at Kadic, we think an operative is somewhere on campus."

Kasey felt her muscles go weak. All the months of planning and changing her identity was shot down the drain. She could never run fast enough. She would have fallen in despair had Odd not caught her and helped her to her bed.

"It'll be ok, Kasey, I promise I'll take care of you."

Kasey just sat on her bed wrapped in Odd's comforting arms. Ulrich and Yumi stepped out for a moment to give Kasey a moment to regain her composure.

"Do you think there is anything we can do to protect her?" Yumi asked

Ulrich looked at the ground, "I don't know Yumi, I'm just not sure, but I'm worried about how dangerous this could get, I'm worried about you."

Yumi was shocked, "Why are you worried about me? It's Kasey they want not me."

"These are the kind of people that will stop at nothing, and use any means possible, I'm…" Ulrich left the last part unsaid, he knew Yumi understood.

"Ulrich I'll be ok, and if I'm ever in trouble, I know you will be there to help me find my way out." Yumi leaned in and kissed Ulrich long and hard, it was the first passionate kiss they had shared, and both relished in the momentary comfort it brought.

On the other side of the door Kasey was trembling in Odd's arms. She looked up into his eyes, blinking the tears away to clear her vision.

"Odd it's never going to end," Kasey sobbed, "They'll always hunt me down, they think I know something and they'll stop at nothing to get it."

Odd hugged her, "Kasey, I won't let anyone harm you or take you away."

"Odd you don't understand, if you try to protect me, they might kill you."

"I can't let them take you Kasey, I just can't."

Kasey looked in wonder at Odd, "Why Odd, why can't you let me go, you've only known me a few days."

"Those few days have been some of the greatest of my life so far," Odd paused for a moment building up the courage for what he was going to say next. "Kasey, I love you, since the day we met I've loved you, I can't let you go."

Kasey started to cry, but for once her tears were tears of joy, "Odd, I love you too."

After Kasey and Odd regained control of their emotions they joined Ulrich and Yumi and headed to Jeremy's room. When they entered they found Aelita crying over Jeremy's body. Ulrich ran to his friend's side and felt for a pulse.

"He's still alive, just unconscious, Aelita what happened?"

Aelita tried to speak but the words caught in her throat and she coughed. Yumi ran to get the nurse.

"Jeremy called me to meet him, he said it was urgent, when I got here I found him like this, I bent down to see if he was….to see if he was alive and you came in."

The nurse and Jim rushed into the room and carried Jeremy to the nurse's office to be treated. Jim questioned the teens, but they had no clue what had happened. Jim left and Jeremy's computer started flashing a symbol.

"Guys that's Xana's symbol on the computer."

The screen changed and text started flowing across it.

If you want to find the operative check the recording on

Jeremy's computer, I turned on the

Camera when the operative entered,

More later.

The computer flashed the hated symbol once more and the screen returned to normal. Aelita rushed to the computer and found a file on the desktop. She opened it and a video started running showing Jeremy sitting at his computer and a figure sneaking up behind him.

"Oh my God!" Yumi exclaimed when she saw the operatives face.

"I knew I didn't like him before, but now." Ulrich muttered.

Odd looked at the video, "William you Bastard."

"Why would William do this?" Aelita whimpered.

"He's sending a message," Kasey said, "He's letting us know that he knows he's being tracked."

The four teens looked at the computer, and then it hit Ulrich hard and fast.

"Why did Xana help us?"

The others expressed their confusion and left to check on Jeremy.

* * *

**Please review and let me know your thoughts, good or bad on it, your reviews inspire me to write another chapter quicker. Thanks for reading.**


	8. Orders

**Hey, well new chapter, sorry for the longer delay, but finals and baseball is cracking down on my spare time. I opted for quality over a quick chapter so let me know what you think.**

* * *

The man was just a normal guy working his every day job of delivering the mail. Little did he know that the letter he was placing into the right mail slot could very well spell doom for Kasey and her friends.

"Hey guys…oww" Jeremy grabbed his head and layback down in the bed. "What Happened?"

Ulrich and the others were gathered around Jeremy and they quickly explained the attack. Jeremy was quite surprised that it was William who was the operative.

"I never would of suspected someone our age, this means that they are more discreet in their ways than we thought."

"Jeremy, there's one more thing."

Jeremy turned his head and stared up at Aelita. "Yeah"

"Jeremy, we only discovered that William was the operative because Xana told us."

"What!" Jeremy bolted up ignoring the pain. "Your kidding right?"

"No she's not Jeremy, I saw the message, he turned on your computers camera to record the attack. He didn't exactly save you, but he did give us an advantage we desperately need." Yumi said.

"I'm so confused, I think we need to send someone to Lyoko to try and talk to Xana, see what he's up to, maybe…"

"I volunteer!" Odd half shouted interrupting Jeremy.

"Alright, we'll plan to do this tomorrow evening, I should be fine by then."

"What about William?" Kasey asked.

"Don't act differently around him for now, I know it's hard, but he doesn't know that we know who he really is and we need that element of surprise."

The crew broke up and went back to their separate dorms and Yumi headed home. While the small group of teens was talking with Jeremy, William went to check his mail. He opened the box and he pulled a small envelope out. He flipped it over a few times in his hands and opened it pulling out the card inside.

Dear William,

We are so proud of you and hope you

Have a wonderful birthday today

Go ahead and do something special,

We wish we could be there,

Your loving parents

William re-read the card, his birthday wasn't for another six months, these were orders.

'About time' thought William, 'Now I can finish them off for good' William walked to his door contemplating the card.

"Do something special" That was the key word for assassinations and it was obvious his target was the new girl. They really would want to be here to see me kill her and her friends wouldn't they. Well, I'll just have to do a good job anyway. William reached his room and walked to his closet and pulled out a small box hidden in the wall. He opened it and pulled out two pistols, ammo and some other items.

"Time to have a little fun." William laughed and he hid the guns under his jacket and walked into the hall.

Yumi was walking through the crowded hall when she saw William walking her way.

'Just ignore him' she told herself and she kept walking. She couldn't help but chance a look at him and he smiled at her. 'nothing new' she thought until she saw him pull out two pistols from his coat. Yumi quickly dove into a nearby classroom surprising the teacher inside.

"Young lady what's…." The professor was cut off as a bullet shattered the small window in the door. Yumi looked around for a way out, but there was none. The professor launched himself at William but was rewarded with a quick kick to the temple, which put the older man out for a while.

"Now Yumi, tell me where are your friends?

Yumi nervously stood up and brushed her pants off, "William, I'll never tell you where they are, I'll never sell them out, even if it kills me."

"A pity, I kind of liked you." With that William pulled the trigger and walked back out the door in search of the others.

The pain was horrible, it felt like her whole stomach was on fire. Yumi looked down at her stomach and saw a dark blood stain forming on her black shirt. She tried to stop the bleeding with her hands but knew she'd not live without help. 'Ulrich please help me' In the distance Yumi could hear screams and then more shots.

Odd was running for his life jumping over tables in the cafeteria. William had entered and opened fire at the table that he and Kasey had been sitting at. Odd had pushed Kasey out of the way and was now bleeding from his arm where he'd been caught by a ricochet. Kasey had managed to escape out the side door along with the other frightened students.

'At least she's safe for the moment,' thought Odd as he dove over another table and turned it over just in time to block another clip of bullets. William stopped to reload and that's when Odd made his break for the door. Odd had never run so fast before. He felt like his legs were going to explode, but he was almost to the door. Then he heard the click of the clip being inserted into the gun. William took aim and fired.

* * *

**Well there you go, another cliffy, I know I'm soooo mean, LOL. Hey please review and let me know what you think. Don't worry if you don't see another chapter for a week or two. It will come, I just have to study for finals, but I'll most likely take a break from studying to write another chapter. Thanks for reading and now review please (:**


	9. Desperate Moments

**Here it is the next chapter, I'll stop here so you can read, I had so many reviews asking for an fast update so I tried to whip this out in two days. Hope you like.**

* * *

The bullet whizzed by Odd's head as he was thrown to the ground. He looked up to see who had knocked him out of the way and found Sissy lying against the wall gasping for air. Odd rushed to her side.

"Sissy are you ok?" Odd asked but he knew the answer when he saw her hand drop.

"I'm just glad your ok, couldn't let you die, who'd I have to make fun of me?" Sissy quietly laughed.

"Yeah, just be still, I'll try to get you help." Odd rushed off trying to get help while avoiding a blood thirsty William.

Ulrich having heard the first gunshot had rushed to the classroom to find Yumi lying in a puddle of her own blood. He pulled her into his lap and tried to get her to talk.

"Yumi please wake up, wake up."

"Oh it hurts Ulrich, please get help."

"I will, don't worry." Ulrich pulled out his phone and dialed the emergency number.

"Hello? Yes my name is Ulrich Stern, I'm calling cause shots have been fired at Kadic."

The operator on the other line started issuing orders to police and ambulance and told Ulrich that help was on the way and then the line went dead.

'I've got to do more, the won't make it in time, a gunshot wound to the stomach, ahhh Yumi could only last fifteen maybe twenty minutes tops before she…' Ulrich didn't finish the thought.

Odd was running down the hall and cut into a classroom and dove out the window. When he landed his phone rang.

"Hello?" asked Odd somewhat confused as he continued to rush.

"Odd, its Ulrich, Yumi is shot she only has ten minutes or so, and I don't think the paramedics can get here in time with William still shooting."

"Ulrich, Sissy got shot too, and I haven't seen Kasey since the shot were first fired. I don't wait… I have an idea, go stay with Yumi and protect her, you'll see if I succeed in ten minutes." Odd hung up the phone and sprinted to the factory, dialing Aelita as he ran.

"Odd Oh my God, are you ok?" Aelita blurted when she heard his voice.

"Yes I'm fine but I need you to meet me at the factory, I can't find Jeremy and you are the only one who can work the supercomputer."

"Odd I'm already there, when the shots went off Jeremy told me to go to the factory, he said he'd meet me here, do you think he's alright?"

"I'm sure he's fine, I'll be there in a few minutes." Odd felt terrible, he had no clue if Jeremy was even alive, he needed to hurry.

As Odd rushed to the factory, Jeremy was running to his room to save his computer. If the Cluva discovered the factory Aelita would be destroyed for sure when they shut it down. He entered his room and ran smack dab into Kasey.

"Kasey!" Jeremy half screamed out of surprise.

"Oh Jeremy it's you" Kasey gasped, "I came to get your computer, we can't let them…"

Jeremy cut her off, "I know that's why I'm here. Let's go hide at the factory, I'm sure the others will meet us there." Jeremy grabbed Kasey's hand and led her toward the door where he ran into the barrel of William's guns pressed not so gently to his head.

Aelita quickly scanned Odd in and transferred him to Lyoko. Odd landed in the forest region. He ran to the nearest tower and stood in front of it.

"Xana, I know you can hear me. I've hated you since the day I met you, but I…I need your help."

William walked Jeremy and Kasey back into the room and shut the door.

"So now I can finish both of you off and collect the revenge the Cluva so desperately wants."

Jeremy and Kasey both closed their eyes, William laughed and cocked the guns.

Odd fell to his knees as a giant black mist formed in front of him.

"Xa…Xana I presume?"

"What do you want pest?"

Odd stared as the mist took the form of a human except for the eyes which were glowing a fiery red.

"I need you to activate a tower and then deactivate it so we can start the return to the past program."

"Why should I help you, all you do is thwart my plans. I should let you and your puny friends die."

Odd stood up angry and frustrated as the minutes ticked away. "Me and my puny friends are all that is standing between you and a quick death when the Cluva finds the factory."

Xana was silent for a moment and then he nodded, "I see your wisdom in this matter puny feline, we are still enemies, but the enemy of my enemy is my friend so I shall agree."

Xana waved his hand and the tower activated and then he passed his hand over again and the tower deactivated.

"Aelita now!"

Aelita hit the enter key and the familiar white blur enveloped everything.

"Yumi, stay with me, Odd said he had a plan, give him more time."

"I can't, I just can't last any longer, Ulrich it hurts so much I just want it to stop."

Ulrich stared into Yumi's eyes, "Yumi stay with me, I'll do anything for you if you will just stay with me."

"Alright, you have to take me on a nice date when this is all over."

As Yumi finished a white light enveloped the two.

William pulled the trigger but nothing happened. He stared at the gun and laughed.

"Could be your lucky day freaks my gun jammed."

Kasey and Jeremy exchanged glances, and stood up.

"Oh no no no, I didn't say you could leave, actually I think you should stay here and die with me." William undid his jacket to reveal a bomb strapped across his waist.

"William no?" Jeremy yelled as he lunged for the larger boys arms.

"See you in hell!" William yelled as his thumb started to depress the detonator.

A white light enveloped the three before the bomb went off and Jeremy and Kasey were sent to the past.

The man was just a normal guy working his every day job of delivering the mail. Little did he know that the letter he was placing into the right mail slot could very well spell doom for so many. A few hours later the box was opened and a young teen reached inside and pulled the letter out.

"Did you get it?"

"Yeah Odd, I got it" Ulrich answered his friend.

Once they had returned to the past Xana had come through again, telling them how William had gotten his orders. Jeremy was at the factory working out a treaty of sorts with the virus.

"You know Odd, I really want to thank you for what you did, I would have lost Yumi if it weren't for you."

Odd slapped his friend on the back, "Ulrich that's why I'm here, I have to do my share of saving the day as well." Odd's joking manner became more serious. "Besides Ulrich three things made me risk facing Xana."

"What's that?"

"First, I didn't want you to lose Yumi and go through what I did when I lost Sam. Second, I didn't want to lose Kasey, and third, it was the only way I knew to save Sissy."

"Sissy?"

"Yeah, she saved my life back there."

"Imagine that."

"Yeah, imagine that." The two boys headed off to meet the others at the factory and plan on a way to deal with William and the rest of the Cluva.

Jeremy sat in front of the computer staring at the black-mist like human on the screen.

"Ok, I understand you are angry with what we've done in the past, but face it we need each other right now."

Xana groaned, "You are right, annoying but right, I can not agree to the truce after we have dealt with the Cluva though, understand."

"Yeah, we love you too," Odd said as he walked up.

Xana groaned again, "You will be the death of me feline."

"Sure hope so," Odd answered.

Jeremy laughed and concluded the treaty.

"So now what?" Ulrich asked as he walked over to Yumi.

"We wait," Kasey said, "We wait."

"Actually there is something I need to do." Ulrich said.

The others turned towards him and Odd finally asked, "What's that man?"

"Jeremy, your certain Xana will alert you if William receives any orders and decides to go on a rampage right?"

"Ulrich, he said he'd help us since we are his only form of protection out here. He has an eye on William at all times."

"Good," Ulrich turned to Yumi and smiled, "Yumi may I have the privilege of taking you out on a date tonight?"

Yumi shocked at the thought of going on a date after what had just happened remained silent, for a moment and Ulrich began to worry.

Yumi blushed, "Of course you can take me out, so where are we going?"

Ulrich stuttered, "Well umm…it's a surprise."

"Ok, pick me up at seven tonight, I've got to get home and let my parents know." Yumi headed home happy as could be.

"You have no idea what you're doing tonight do you?" Odd whispered in his friends ear.

"No, can you help me."

Odd slapped his friend on the back, "Ulrich after the night we plan out, you will have trouble getting Yumi to leave your side."

"As if that is a bad thing."

"It's not, so let's start planning.

The boys left to work on Ulrich's date and Kasey left to finish her homework.  
Aelita and Jeremy stayed behind for a moment.

"Jeremy, do you love me?"

Jeremy was caught off guard by the question. "of course I love you Aelita, why do you ask?"

"It's just…with all that's happened with Yumi getting shot and all and you almost dying, well it's just nice to know."

Jeremy wrapped Aelita in a hug and they sat down against a wall with Aelita sitting in his lap, his arms wrapped gently around her waist.

"Aelita, I'll always love you, and I'll always be here for you ok."

Aelita smiled and wiped away the few tears that had formed in her eyes. "I know Jeremy, I know, and I love you too."

Aelita looked up and kissed Jeremy and then got up.

"Come on," she said offering her hand to the blonde boy, "We need to get back to the school before Jim finds us missing."

Jeremy took her hand and jumped up, and the two left the factory hand in hand happy for the comfort that the others touch gave them.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it so please review, the reviews always inspire me to keep writing and I just appreciate the fact that so many of you take the time to tell me your thoughts. I have an ending in site in my mind, but I think it will be a fair amount of chapters away, we'll see.**


	10. Unexpected Complications

**Well this is the last chapter for a few days if not a week. Please wish me luck on my finals they could be bad. On a much happier note, there is some U/Y fluff in this chapter and a new twist. Yeah I know how could I twist it anymore, well you'll see. Please read and then review.**

* * *

The knock at the door made Yumi jump. It wasn't that she was surprised by Ulrich showing up on time, it was the fact that they were going on a real date for the first time in ages. Yumi opened the door.

"Hey Ulrich, come on in," Yumi said smiling at her best friend.

Ulrich walked inside and after shutting the door gave Yumi a hug, "I hope you enjoy tonight."

Yumi sighed happily, "Ulrich, whatever you have planned will be fine, I just want to spend time with you. So where are we going?" Yumi asked excitedly.

"You know that new restaurant that opened up, well I made a reservation for us."

"Ulrich that place is expensive, I can't let you take me there."

Ulrich just smiled, he'd expected Yumi to say that, "Yumi, it's ok, I've been putting a little money away for the past two months just to take you out."

Yumi wrapped Ulrich up in another hug and kissed him. "I love you Ulrich."

Ulrich's heart skipped a beat, "I love you too."

The two left the house and headed for the restaurant.

Jeremy was in his room watching a movie with Aelita when his computer started beeping an alert from Lyoko. Jeremy clicked on the alert, and Xana's misty face appeared on the screen.

"If you don't hurry to the factory you fools all is going to be lost."

"What are you talking about?"

"Check the tracking device, you should see a few more blips."

Jeremy looked and was shocked; another five operatives were in the area.

"Can't you just return to the past?"

"The operatives have already dismantled part of the computer, I stopped two of them by materializing three crabs, but they won't last long, gather up that feline friend of yours and come."

Jeremy didn't wait for the screen to disappear; he was already calling Odd and running for the factory with Aelita on his heels.

Odd answered the phone and jumped up at the news, "I'll call Ulrich and …."

Jeremy cut him off, "Odd there's no time, you need to get here fast."

"What about Kasey?"

"Have her stay, we can't worry about her and fight the operatives at the same time, they might grab her and flee."

Odd agreed, hugged Kasey goodbye and sprinted to the factory.

The three friends arrived to find only one crab left in one piece and five operatives, reloading their guns.

"So now what?" Jeremy asked.

"I have a plan, you two get to the computer and fix it."

Jeremy and Aelita slid down the ropes and sprinted for the elevator. The operatives looked up from their hiding spots and opened fire. With bullets flying everywhere the two dove in and shut the doors.

"Xana, if you can hear me, could you send me the overboard."

Odd waited a minute and then sighed, "Some help you are."

Just then the elevator opened and the overboard rose to its master with a note attached.

Odd read the note

You kids better do your job, especially you feline brat

Odd frowned, "I'm not a brat!"

He picked up a broken off piece of pipe and jumped on the board. "Here goes nothing."

Odd drove the board over the edge and soared down at the operatives. They never expected an attack from above. On the first pass, Odd knocked three of the operatives out with solid swings of the pipe and then he soared back up to safety. The remaining two hesitated then retreated to the back of the factory.

"That should give us some time" Odd said to himself.

Back in her room, Kasey heard the door open and turned around expecting to see Odd.

"Hey…oh." Kasey gulped at the sight of William with a gun pointed right at her.

"You stupid kids forgot one important detail." William said with a sadistic smile.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about my orders you idiot, I didn't need to receive them again, I still remembered them."

"Shit!" Kasey exclaimed as she realized that the same side effect of the injection that had allowed her to remember the return to the past had left William's memory intact.

"Unfortunately, I've been ordered to kill your friends too, not knowing where they are, we'll have to wait for them won't we."

Kasey stared at the boy with pure hatred, "Just kill me you bastard, leave my friends out of it."

"I can't, they know about the Cluva, you sentenced them to death the day you told them."

Jeremy and Aelita were working furiously at the computer.

"Ok I think that's it. Try it now."

"What ever you did it didn't work, try again you idiots."

Jeremy sighed, Xana's name calling was getting them nowhere, thought he didn't blame the virus for once, he was probably facing the idea of death for the first time.

"Oh, I see," Aelita exclaimed as she unplugged two wires and swapped them out.

"Now try."

A white light enveloped them and moved out over the city towards the school.

Ulrich and Yumi looked out the window of the restaurant, the night had been perfect.

"Is that what I think it is?" Yumi gasped.

"It is," Ulrich sighed, "I guess this is goodnight." He leaned over and kissed Yumi as the light hit them.

William saw the light coming, "Not again, no, I…" He stopped as he had an idea. "Well I'll make sure you return dead" and he put the gun to Kasey's head.

'It's now or never,' thought Kasey, as the light approached she dropped to the floor and kicked at William, catching him by surprise. The gun fell away and she dove for it grabbing it and whipping herself around.

"Now die!" Kasey screamed as she pointed her newly acquired weapon at William who was pointing his second gun at her.

The two pulled the triggers and the bullets leapt towards their targets. They never made it, the light enveloped everything and they were all returned to the past.

Odd and Ulrich found themselves dropped off at William's mailbox again.

"So what happened?" Ulrich asked.

Odd started explaining but was interrupted by his cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Odd, it's Kasey, we need to get everyone to the factory now."

"Ok let us get William's orders real quick."

"Don't bother, he remembers everything like me. The injection is effecting him too."

"Alright just go to the factory and we'll meet you there."

The two boys called the others and rushed to the factory.

"It's going to be a long day." Odd said

"Well what do you expect," Ulrich laughed, "It was long the last time we lived it."

Odd sighed, "You know, sometimes I just wish these return to the past things could drop me off in bed so I could get some sleep."

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it. I realized William would remember about halfway through writing this chapter. I put that the others forgot about Kasey remembering because of the injection, because frankly I forgot and, heck I'm writing this, LOL, anyways I like the twist and hope you do too, please review. And remeber, if I don't update for several days, it's finals, not a lack of interest or care, but reviews always inspire me to come back quickly.**


	11. Only Chance

**I took my first final today, and I'm happy to say I passed colleg physics with an A. To celebrat I wrote you all a chapter. Now please enjoy and let me know what you think.**

* * *

Odd came running into the control room just behind Ulrich. Everyone was gathered. The room was very somber for a moment, and then the computer beeped.

"Ok, Xana is listening so we can begin." Jeremy said.

"I'm still not used to him, how can we trust him, after…everything… you know." Odd said.

"We have bigger problems right now Odd, we can't defeat the Cluva cause they keep remembering the return to the past."

"I have an idea!"

All eyes turned to Kasey.

"My dad said that the injection would have one side effect, it could receive signals as well as send them out."

"Perfect, we send them a virus." Xana said, "We kill them all."

"No!" Odd screamed at Xana's wavering image, "If we do that then Kasey will die!"

"Odd, it's the only way, I'm ok with it." Kasey said somberly.

"Well I'm not, you aren't going to let this happen are you Ulrich? Yumi? Jeremy?"

"Odd, it was her idea, she said it's the only way." Ulrich said as the others nodded sadly.

"Bullshit, I can't lose you Kasey, let them get the data, I can't let them take you."

Jeremy walked over to Odd and put a hand on his shoulder which was swatted away. "Odd, if we don't do this many will die including Aelita and Xana."

"So Aelita is more important to everyone than Kasey? And screw Xana, let him die!"

Odd stormed out of the building and Ulrich left the others to comfort his friend.

"Jeremy is there no way to alter Kasey's signal?" Aelita asked.

"None that I know of, Xana?"

The image wavered for a moment and then the virus that had caused them so much trouble smiled sadly. "There is one way to save Kasey."

"How!" They all gasped at once.

"She must be virtualized and I will have to remove the injection virtually, the only problem is that I may accidentally change her DNA and then she will be stuck in lyoko."

"It's an option at least," Jeremy admitted.

Outside Ulrich finally caught up to Odd in the park. He walked next to his friend in silence for a few minutes. Ulrich's heart was breaking for his friend. 'I can't imagine the pain of losing Yumi.'

Odd sat down on a bench and sighed, "It just isn't fair Ulrich, why does every girl I fall hard for have to die?"

"It has nothing to do with you…it's just…hell I don't know." Ulrich let his attempt to

comfort Odd float off with the gentle breeze that was picking up.

"I mean how can we trust Xana, what if he only kills Kasey or worse takes control of her permanently."

Kasey stepped into the scanner and gasped as the doors closed. She felt herself lift into the air and would have gasped if she weren't already in a million pieces. She appeared in a forest and fell from the sky. Three krankelats met her and bowed before her.

"Guys what are these things?" Kasey said tripping and falling as she backed away.

"These are my creation." Xana said offering his hand to the girl who now looked completely different.

Kasey looked at herself and laughed. Her red hair was flowing down her back and she had elven ears. She was dressed in a flowing emerald robe with a golden rope tied around her waist. Slung over her back were a bow and a sling with twenty arrows in it.

"Come to the tower and I'll try to save you."

Kasey followed Xana into the tower and floated up to the platform. Xana disappeared and Kasey was all alone.

"You must remain still."

"Ok, I'll try" Kasey said nervously as she floated into the air.

Odd stood up and looked at Ulrich. "Let's go back so I can say goodbye."

"Yeah…come on man, maybe they figured something out."

The two entered the control room to find everyone except Kasey.

"You didn't, I didn't even get to say…."

Yumi grabbed Odd and shook him for a moment to get his attention. "She's in Lyoko, Xana's trying to remove her injection."

Odd collapsed from the shock of thinking he'd lost Kasey and Yumi caught him before he hit the ground. Ulrich helped Yumi carry him to a corner and Aelita found some water.

"I think he just got emotionally exhausted." Jeremy said, "We should let him rest."

An explosion was heard at the ground floor of the factory.

"They're here!" Yumi gasped.

"Xana, we don't have any time are you ready?" Jeremy shrieked.

"I'm sending the signal out now."

The operatives stopped in their tracks and fell dead. It happened so fast that no sound of surprise was even uttered, they just fell dead.

"Now hit it Jeremy." Xana commanded.

Jeremy hit the enter key and the return to the past program was run returning them all to the past including the operative who remained dead.

Odd woke up in his bed, "What happened?" he asked a wide-eyed Ulrich.

"We ran the program and…well…we killed all the operatives."

"Kasey!" Odd exclaimed and rushed out the door and ran down the hall in his boxers to her room.

Ulrich grabbed Odd's pants and shirt and ran after him. He found Odd in an empty room crying. "She didn't come back, she died, just like Sam she's…gone."

Ulrich forced his friend to dress himself. "Come on, we don't know for sure." Ulrich added hopefully.

Odd's phone rang, "Hello?"

"Odd it's Jeremy, grab Ulrich and meet me at the factory, Xana wasn't joking about ending the truce, he's attacking."

The two boys rushed to the factory and entered the scanner room.

"Guys Yumi is on her way and Aelita is almost here, I'm sending you in to clear the path."

"Good, I can take it to Xana for once." Odd muttered.

The two boys dropped out of the air in the virtual forest and looked around. The tower was in plain sight up ahead. The two warriors rushed forward. An arrow leapt out of the trees to the right of the tower and impaled Ulrich in the head. He fell to the ground and was materialized before his virtual body hit the ground.

"Einstein, what was that."

"Odd, I don't know, find cover."

Odd didn't move, he couldn't move. Out of the trees jumped an elven girl with long flowing red hair. She pulled an arrow out of her quiver and placed it to the string of her bow.

"Kasey!" Odd gasped.

"Yes Odd, it's me." With that she unleashed the arrow and Odd took it in his already broken heart. "NO!" Odd screamed as he was devirtualized. He found himself in the scanner.

"It can't be!" Odd screamed.

The others rushed to him.

"Who was that?" Ulrich asked.

"It was my girlfriend Ulrich." Odd said and brushed past his friends and walked out of the factory.

Back in Lyoko, Xana smiled down at Kasey. "Well done Kasey."

Kasey looked up from her kneeling position, "I serve you Xana."

"And you will be my most loyal servant."

"Unquestioning, Xana, Loyal to the end."

Xana laughed and faded, leaving the girl to relish in her first victory.

* * *

**Well just when you thought you knew where I was going with this. I'm going to chase this way for a while. I hope you like it, please review so I know i didn't totally lose anybody. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	12. Facing the Facts

**Well I'm done with finals and am now off for a month, luckily for you all, I lost my voice so all I can do is write. After much brainstorming and overcoming a writers block brought on by cough surup, lol, i have pumped out this chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Nothing happened for the next week. The search for Kasey continued, but the police didn't find any clues and eventually gave up all hope of finding her. Xana hadn't made another move. Kadic was quite a somber place, having lost two of its students in one day. It being a Friday, the Lyoko gang decided to meet in Jeremy's room to brainstorm on a way to free Kasey, hoping to execute whatever plan they formed over the weekend. Odd was the last to get there. He had been in detention for the third straight day after starting a fight with another boy who had innocently joked about Kasey being abducted by aliens. Odd not finding it funny had told the kid to shut up. The boy a year older than Odd said, "make me" and Odd did.

"Hey guys" Odd muttered as he sulked through the door.

The others said their hellos and they all began planning.

"Well I've had a lot of time cause of detention to think and all and…I was wondering Jeremy if there is a way to…well reverse what Xana did?"

"Odd that is what I can't figure out, it's like Xana left Kasey with most of her memory of who we are, but he somehow warped her to hate us, I truly don't understand what he's up to this time."

"I think it is clear as day," Ulrich said standing up, "Xana by now knows that we are pretty set on destroying him and his monsters, he needed a monster that would make us hesitate to fight."

Yumi nodded, "Jeremy do we know what would happen if we…defeated Kasey?"

"As far as Aelita and I can tell, she is just like the other monsters, she will be destroyed forever, however, she is stronger, so one or two hits shouldn't kill her."

Aelita finally joined in the conversation, "Jeremy tell them about your idea."

The others turned to Jeremy who blushed and then sighed.

"It's a long shot, but if you give me enough time to analyze her on the computer I may be able to develop a program to…at least temporarily…remove Xana's control."

The others nodded, the hunt for Kasey would begin in a few hours. Everyone headed back to their dorms to catch a quick nap and Jeremy started laying the base work for the program.

"Remember, she can only be hit a few times, so if you get a shot on her let the others know." Odd, Ulrich and Yumi nodded to Jeremy and climbed into the scanners.

Jeremy scanned them in, and they were virtualized in the mountain region.

"So if I were a girl controlled by Xana where would I hide?" Ulrich asked. Yumi and Odd gave him a 'your guess is as good as ours' look.

The three warriors started walking along a path that would eventually lead to the top of a mountain and give them a good view of the region. Yumi stopped to look around and let the two boys get a few steps ahead of her.

"Watch out!" she yelled as she threw both her fans towards the boys.

A swarm of hornets swooped down on Ulrich and Odd laying down a heavy barrage of lasers as the dove. Yumi's fans picked off two, but the rest continued the attack. Odd who had no way to deflect lasers took off on a dead sprint, jumping from boulder to boulder, lasers landing all around him.

"Ulrich!" Yumi caught her fans and rushed to aid her friend. The two held their own at first, deflecting the laser and getting shots in when they could. The tide of the battle changed, however, as the hornets following Odd, stopped and turned to reinforce their comrades.

"Jeremy what's going on?" Odd yelled as he took aim and fired at the retreating monsters.

"I don't know, but…" Odd didn't hear the last words as his attention was diverted by an arrow streaking down the path toward his head. Odd did a back flip and the arrow passed mere inches from his face. Landing with cat-like grace, Odd opened fire on Kasey who was in the middle of the path, calmly staring at her former friend.

Overwhelmed by the hornets Ulrich and Yumi started taking shots and were soon out of the fight. The hornets rushed up the path towards Odd.

Odd's arrows streaked towards Kasey who calmly watched them approach. At the last moment she dropped to her knee causing the first of Odd's to arrows to miss. The second caught her square in the chest and stuck.

"Oh my God!"

"Odd what is it? Talk to me."

"Jeremy, she's…she's bleeding!"

Kasey looked down at her chest and pulled the small arrow out and gasped in pain. She used her bow to stand up and looked at the hornets approaching behind Odd. Odd catching her gaze spared a quick glance.

"Stop!" Kasey commanded and all but one over eager hornet obeyed. Kasey grabbed an arrow and let it fly, quickly dispatching the foolish monster.

"This is a fight between us, Odd, your friends are gone and the monsters will not intervene. A fight to the death."

"Kasey, you can die, I can't I'll just be materialized on earth if I lose."

"That's where you are wrong, ask Jeremy what's happening on his screen right now."

"Jeremy? What's going on?" Odd asked a little more worried.

"I don't know Odd, the screen went haywire, a whole new program…well it seems everything is real for you too, I can't get the scanner working, can you feel anything?"

Odd noticed a cool breeze on his neck and gasped, "Jeremy…I can feel a breeze."

"Damn, that means it's just as real for you as it is for her."

Kasey laughed, "Let's begin." She said grabbing for an arrow.

"No, stop!"

"Odd you have to fight me, that's what Xana wants, just do it."

Odd was stalling for time, "It wouldn't be fair to you if we fought now, you're injured, look at yourself."

Kasey looked down at the damage the laser arrow had done to her. "I'm fine, stop stalling."

Odd sighed, was it really coming down to this, a fight to the death, would he have to kill the girl he loved?

"Just tell me one thing," Odd demanded.

"One thing." Kasey agreed in an all to bloodthirsty tone.

Odd stared into the dark, cold eyes, the same eyes that had once been so hard to look away from. "Did you love me?"

Kasey was stunned and her ruthless tone became more somber, "I did once, Odd, before Xana told me the truth about you and the others."

Odd gave a sad smile and turned his back on her and started walking down the path.

"Come back or I'll drop you where you stand." Kasey threatened as she pulled the arrow tight against the string.

'I can't fight her if she truly loved me' Odd thought to himself.

Odd quietly walked away and Kasey let the arrow fly. It sailed smoothly through the air and struck Odd in the back, knocking him to the ground. Odd could feel the pain and everything was fading fast, all of the sound was fading and soon became nothing but a loud buzzing in his ears.

Odd sat up in bed, gasping for air. He looked around for the buzzing sound that had continued from his dream and came face to face with the source, his alarm clock. It was time to meet the others.

"Let's hope not all dreams come true." Odd said to himself as he climbed out of bed and headed towards the park.

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter, I'm slowly letting the tension build up. Please review and let me know what you think, like I said I am on cough syrup and antibiotics right now so I need an honest review of whether this is good. Merry Christmas**


	13. Promise Me

**I must say this was hard to write, I spent a lot of time over the last few days trying to decide what to write. I need to acknowledge and thank Dark Reb. He sent me a possible path for the story to take. Though I didn't follow it per say, it did spark a lot of creative juices and busted me out of my writers block. I am very grateful. Now please enjoy and let me know.**

* * *

As night fell the air grew cold and Odd was glad once he reached the warmth of the sewer. He grabbed his skateboard and shot off towards the factory. The anxiety was overwhelming; the dream had Odd on edge. He entered the factory and took the elevator to the control room where he was, for once, the first one there.

"Well you're on time for once." Ulrich laughed as he stepped out of the elevator and walked to his friend's side.

"Hey Ulrich, where are the others?"

"They're on their way, they're waiting for Jeremy, he's trying to find the right disk or something."

Odd laughed, Jeremy had thousands of disks. Ulrich smiled at his friend's laughter and then grew serious.

"Odd…be honest with me…how are you doing?"

"Not good," Odd sighed, "I'm not sure how much more I can take."

Ulrich nodded and tried to give a hopeful smile, "You know it will be ok, you always save the day, cause you're Odd, that's what you do."

"Ulrich, thanks, but I'm not sure even I can beat this one, I mean what am I supposed to do?"

"Jeremy will find a way to save Kasey I'm sure." Ulrich said trying to cheer his friend up.

Odd's face became more serious as he reflected on his dream, "Ulrich, will you promise me something?"

"Sure." Ulrich answered, growing concerned at where his friend was going with this.

"If I…if something happens and I don't come out of Lyoko, I need you to do something for me."

"Odd don't talk like that…" Odd raised his hand to cut Ulrich off.

"Ulrich I'm serious, I don't have a good feeling about going."

"Then don't go."

"I must Ulrich, I have to try something just promise me three things ok?"

Ulrich nodded.

"First if I don't come back, I want you to take care of Kiwi for me. He's likes you and you'll be good to him. Second, I need you to put three roses on Sam's grave, one for me, Sam and Kasey."

"Odd I don't think it'll…" Odd cut him off again.

"Ulrich the last promise is the most important." Odd smiled up at his friend, "I want you to get it through your head that you and Yumi are meant for each other, if I'm gone I won't be here to keep pointing it out so just trust me on that…she loves you."

Ulrich blushed a little and then smiled, "Odd you'll be fine, I promise." The two exchanged a quick hug and then separated.

"Thanks man you're a good friend."

"Always there for you."

The doors to the elevator opened and in walked Jeremy and the rest.

"Alright, Yumi, Odd, Ulrich, too the scanners, let's find Kasey and get her back."

The three nodded to Jeremy and headed to the scanner room. Odd stepped into the center scanner. He'd taken the center one ever since he knew Ulrich and Yumi liked each other, that way they could look across and see the other as the doors closed. The doors closed and Jeremy scanned them in.

"Alright guys, here we go." Jeremy virtualized Odd and Odd virtualized in mid-air in the forest region.

"And now for…what the" Jeremy froze as he looked at the screen, it was flashing a warning, the two side scanners were locked up.

"Aelita get down there and see if you can get Yumi or Ulrich out, it won't virtualize them."

Aelita rushed down to the scanner room and banged on the doors.

"Guys can you hear me?"

Ulrich and Yumi both answered. Aelita tried as hard as she could but the doors wouldn't budge. She hurried back to the control room.

"Jeremy, I can't get them out, I…" Aelita froze when she saw Jeremy staring at a blank computer screen.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, but this means Odd's all by himself." The two gasped as the screen lit up with the Xana symbol.

"Hey guys, where are you?" Odd asked looking around for the others.

"Jeremy?" No answer.

Odd walked a ways into the forest region hoping to find someone. He soon found himself all alone.

Jeremy found a crowbar in a closet on the first floor of the factory and carried it back to the scanner room. With Aelita's help, they opened the doors and freed Yumi and Ulrich from their tomblike captivity.

"What's going on?" Yumi asked.

"It's bad guys, it's real bad." Jeremy said explaining the situation.

Odd stopped, he though he heard a rustle behind him. He whisked around to find and arrow stuck in the tree behind him, a note attached to it. Odd took the note off and read it.

"My dearest Odd,

Xana has allowed this to be a fair fight

If you lose you die, if I lose I die,

The fun begins in five minutes,

Happy hunting."

Odd cringed, 'I'm going to have to kill her? There's no way.'

Kasey sat on a branch eyeing Odd closely, she began counting down the time as soon as he crumpled up the note. If Odd had seen her he would've seen the smile he loved turned into an evil bloodthirsty grin.

"Oh foolish Odd, you still think I want saving." Kasey laughed to herself.

Xana appeared on the branch next to her, "It's done, now prove your loyalty and kill him."

Kasey jumped down and started following the path Odd had taken.

Jeremy was typing furiously at the computer, trying every combination that he could think of, nothing was working.

"He knew this was going to happen."

The others looked over at Ulrich who was sulking in the corner.

"What?" Yumi asked.

"He made me promise to do three things if he didn't…if he didn't return from Lyoko."

Odd was walking when a vision came over him. He saw Kasey standing behind him with her bow drawn, she let the arrow fly and it hit him square in the back.

"Damn" Odd muttered. He looked behind him and saw Kasey standing there bow drawn. She let the arrow fly and Odd dove to the side, the tip of the arrow grazing his shoulder. He stood up wincing in pain, a small cut opened where the arrow had nicked him.

"So this is how it ends? This is what you think of all the times we had, all the times I risked myself for you?"

Kasey reached for another arrow, "Odd it would be best if you ran or fought, talking isn't going to save you now." Kasey smirked.

"What about when we first met." Odd yelled, "Did it not mean anything to you, the times I helped you move in or the countless meals we spent in the cafeteria together. Did the countless moments spent locked in each others gaze mean NOTHING!"

Kasey paused and lowered the bow, "Those are distant memories of a failed life, my new life is all that matters, and you…" Kasey's voice wavered, "you can't be a part of this life." Kasey raised her bow and took aim.

"If that's your choice, I won't be a part of any life, shoot me." Odd said, his face calm and calculating.

Kasey stared at the boy standing before her, 'he's not the destructive adversary Xana told me he was, he's going to let me kill him before hurting me.' Kasey let the arrow fly. The arrow flew past Odd's head nicking his ear as it passed.

"I'm not moving, you'll have to kill me to get me to leave without you." Odd said as he wiped the blood away from his ear.

"Don't be a fool, FIGHT ME!" Kasey screamed.

Odd allowed a small smile to cross his lips as he looked at Kasey.

"What's so great that you can smile?" Kasey demanded.

"You are Kasey, you make me smile."

Kasey reached for another arrow and took aim.

"Kasey you once told me you loved me was that a lie?"

"No, it was a mistake." Kasey said tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Do you remember? You asked me why I wouldn't let the Cluva take you, I told you it was because I loved you. Do you think that an enemy would say that?."

"No, but…you are the enemy, I know it, Xana said you were."

Kasey pulled the string back and aimed for Odd's heart.

Odd sighed to himself, "I guess this is it, die well, don't flinch, just take it."

Odd looked up, even with her new look, Kasey was beautiful to him.

"Just fight." Kasey pleaded, "Just fight."

"I can't, I love you too much."

Odd's heart broke, Kasey was crying, tears streaming down her face, her arms were shaking. "I can't…I can't disobey him."

"You can, I've done it a thousand times, it feels good." Odd said.

Kasey looked at Odd and smiled. "I can't." She muttered.

She dropped her bow and started running towards Odd. Odd took a step forward, opening his arms to wrap her up in a hug. The two met and Kasey's eyes opened in shock.

"What?" Odd asked.

Kasey fell into his arms, an arrow sticking out of her back. She held on tightly to Odd's neck trying to hold herself up.

"I'm…so sorry Odd…" Kasey gasped for air.

Odd gently brushed her hair with his fingers and held her. "It's ok, it will be ok, I'm not mad, just hang in there."

"Odd what's going on?"

Odd jumped at Jeremy's voice. "Jeremy, can you scan Kasey out now?"

"I can see her, but she's fading fast and she doesn't have the DNA coding, I think…"

Odd didn't let him finish, "Jeremy give her my DNA coding, do it now."

"What, but you'll be stuck in…"

"Damn it Jeremy do it now, she won't live another minute, just paste mine into hers."

Jeremy typed furiously and somehow found the program to transfer Odd's human DNA to Kasey so she could be materialized. Odd held on tight until Kasey slipped through his fingers as she dissolved into mere particles of light.

Ulrich and Yumi rushed to the scanner to find Kasey lying in the bottom of the center scanner, gasping for air.

"Where am I, where's Odd?"

The two just stared at the girl not saying a word, letting the truth sink in.

"He's stuck isn't he?" The two nodded and she broke down crying. Yumi wrapped her up in a hug and Ulrich left to talk to Odd before they lost connection again.

Odd was looking around. "Guys, I'm not sure what to do now."

"Odd, it's Ulrich, stay put, I'm going to come in."

"NO! Xana might trap you too,… and well we can't have the two of us gone, I mean who would save the world?"

Ulrich laughed, wiping a tear from his eye. "Odd, be careful, we'll come back for you, just find a safe place to hide."

"Ulrich do one thing for me."

"Anything man."

"Take care of Kasey until I get back."

Ulrich let out a long breath, "Don't worry, she'll be safe."

The computer shut down and all connection was lost, Odd was alone for the moment. He picked up Kasey's bow and arrows ,which for some reason still existed without her, and headed in search of a deactivated tower to hide in. From a distance, Xana laid down his bow, laughing.

"Now I can have some real fun with you Odd, some real fun." Xana disappeared in a mist waiting for the perfect time to strike.

* * *

**Well I hope all of you enjoyed this, please review. The more reviews, the sooner I update. Oh and I know, I'm somewhat evil always leaving cliff hangars.**


	14. Missing You

**Wella funny thing happened, I couldn't stop thinking about my story and what was going on to Odd and the others so I had to write another chapter to ease my mind. Kind of weird when you can't take your own cliff hanger. Well this gets the story along its way...well I'll shut up so you can read, Enjoy!**

* * *

Kasey awoke in her bed covered in a cold sweat. She desperately looked around for someone to talk to, someone to hold her.

"Not someone, I want Odd, but…" Kasey let her mumbled words trail off.

She walked to the window and looked out towards the park. Odd was all she could think about. The clouds outside were growing larger as the storm began to build. A lightning bolt lit up the sky and Kasey, for a brief moment, could see the building that housed her love. The rain began to fall and Kasey stood at the window letting her tears join the rain outside.

Odd slowly walked through the virtual forest of Lyoko. He was in no hurry, he had no where to go, until Jeremy or someone found a way to get him out he was stuck.

"It could be worse, I mean I could be stuck and hungry." Odd sighed.

Stuck in Lyoko had not only separated him from his friends and beloved pet, but from his favorite pastime as well. Virtual beings had no need to eat and Odd was going nuts not having snacked in hours. He continued walking, but stopped when he saw movement up ahead.

"Hello Odd." A cloaked figure said stepping out of the shade of one of the larger trees.

"Xana don't hide your lovely face." Odd chided the mysterious stranger.

"Silly Odd, I'm not Xana. Don't you recognize me?" The figure pulled back the cloak and Odd gasped.

Ulrich was woken up by a lightning flash outside the window. He looked over to see if Odd was still asleep, only to be reminded of the fate his friend had chosen for himself. Walking to the window, Ulrich began to feel lonely. He picked up his phone and called Yumi.

"Uhh…Hello?" Yumi muttered sleepily.

"I'm sorry Yumi, but I needed to talk to you."

"Ulrich it's three in the morning," Yumi paused to yawn, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know, I'm just…" Ulrich didn't finish his sentence.

After a moment of dead silence Yumi finished for Ulrich, "Your lonely without Odd?"

"Somewhat, but…I'm lonely without you, and I'm worried that…I might lose you too."

"Ulrich, I'll always be here, don't worry"

Ulrich sighed, "I'm sorry for waking you Yumi, I'll let you go."

Yumi smiled, "Oh no! You don't get off that easy mister, you got me up so we're going to talk."

Ulrich laughed, and the two spent the next hour and a half talking until Ulrich finally fell asleep. Yumi smiled realizing what had happened and ended the call, rolling over in bed and falling asleep, silently offering up a prayer for Odd.

"But you're dead" Odd gasped.

"I know Odd, all I am is a program."

Odd sat down on a tree stump and stared at Sam, "But how,…I mean…how are you a program?"

Sam walked over and sat down next to Odd, "Little to say, Xana didn't just plan on using me to keep an eye on you, he wanted to make me virtual and kill you in Lyoko."

"So are you here to kill me?"

Sam laughed and punched Odd in the arm lightly, "No, when you moved on to Kasey he…well he saw no more use for this program and threw it out, I've been wondering around for a while."

"So you think just like Sam, so you are her?"

"No Odd, I'm just a copy in a sense, my file is going to be deleted soon."

Odd frowned, "Why, I mean I can't let you die…again."

"Odd when Xana threw me out he put me away in a temporary folder that would self delete after a few months, time is almost up."

Odd smiled at his old friend, "I'm sorry to hear that, I mean…"

Sam put a finger to his lips, "Odd don't be, I've had a rare chance to talk to you from beyond the grave. It was worth it even if it doesn't last forever."

Odd still a little confused and dazed by Sam's prescence stood up and offered his hand to her. Sam took it and they walked along the path for a while.

After a while Sam stopped, "It's almost time Odd."

Odd nodded, "I'll always miss you."

"Don't… please don't be sad, take good care of this Kasey girl when you get out, she's a keeper."

Odd laughed and hugged Sam. He stepped back from her and she gave him one last smile.

"Never give up hope Odd, your friends will come for you, you'll be just fine."

"Thanks Sam," Odd watched as she slowly faded and was soon gone forever, "I won't forget you."

Odd somewhat cheered up by the unexpected visit, started humming a song as he walked.

"So how do we save Odd?" Ulrich said looking around at his friends who were gathered in his dorm.

"Well it all boils down to finding a way to input human DNA back into his virtual self."

All except Aelita acted like they understood Jeremy.

"So we just need another set of DNA, how hard is that?" Aelita asked, "Can't we copy some here and send it to Lyoko?"

Kasey smiled at the pink haired girl, "Human DNA isn't like a file, Aelita, it…well we don't have a way to copy it, and even if we did, it's too fragile to try and scan in."

"We could kidnap Sissy and send her to Lyoko and take her DNA for Odd." Yumi joked.

"That's a great idea!" Jeremy suddenly burst out.

"What!" Everyone gasped, staring at Jeremy thinking he'd finally blown too many fuses up top.

"No, not kidnap Sissy, just find a willing person to…umm…sacrifice?"

"Oh this is hopeless," Yumi muttered, "How are we ever going to convince a person that Lyoko exists, let alone to basically kill themselves for a guy they don't even know."

"We just have to find someone who has nothing to live for."

"Jeremy, let's make this a backup plan, I don't like it." Ulrich stated.

The others nodded and they continued brainstorming to no avail, only the idea of sacrificing someone to Lyoko existed when they were done.

Xana gently placed an arrow on his bow and drew it back, aiming directly at Odd's virtual heart. "Too easy!" Xana let the arrow fly.

Odd was walking down the path when he heard a muffled twang.

"Shit!" Odd yelled as he dropped to the ground, the arrow passing mere inches away from his heart and reopening the wound that Kasey's arrow had given him the day before.

Xana formed into a mist and floated down before Odd and materialized into his human like form.

"So ugly, do you want to dance?"

"Oh let's dance feline, just one thing, pick the song."

Odd stared at the enemy he so desperately wanted to kill, in pure confusion. Xana seeing the boy's confusion spoke, "You idiot I literally mean pick a song to fight to."

"Oh," Odd said, still a little confused, "Do you have the new Sub-Sonics album?"

The music started blaring through the forest, breaking apart any remaining peace. Odd started hopping from foot to foot to the beat.

"Ok Xana, let's dance."

Xana smiled and reached for an arrow as Odd dove backwards firing arrows. Xana shot the arrow as he took two of Odd's to the chest. He groaned and watched his shot fly carelessly by Odd's head.

"That the best you got?"

"Oh you haven't seen anything, little human."

The two fired again and again, changing the once peaceful forest into dangerous flurry of arrows. The two continued their battle, for the moment evenly matched.

Jeremy was shocked to hear music coming from the Super computer. He ran to his seat and brought up the screen.

"Hey Odd are you there?"

Odd dodged another arrow, he was wearing down and having a harder time dodging. "Genius, I'm kind of busy here, so could you reload me when you get the chance."

Jeremy looked at the screen and saw a very large red dot glowing.

"Is that…"

Odd jumped out of a tree and shot Xana in the foot with an arrow, "Yeah it's Xana, now reload me, I've got two shots left!"

"Oh sorry, I…Odd watch out!"

Jeremy's warning came too late as a blast from a crab caught Odd right in the back. Odd picked himself up off the ground and shot the crab, which promptly exploded.

"You cheated, that's not cool."

Xana smiled, "Not really, you used a friend and I'm using one, we're even."

Odd limped his way behind a tree. "Jeremy, I'm not going to last long like this figure something out."

"I've already called the others, but I'm not sure if they can make it in time, just try to hold on."

Another arrow grazed Odd's arm, and he instinctively grabbed the new wound.

"I'm not sure man, just get me out of here!" Odd yelled in a increasingly panicked voice.

"I'm trying Odd I'm…"

Jeremy froze as he watched on screen as Odd was surrounded by monsters on all sides.

"You lousy piece of …"

Xana cut him off, "Save it, I'm just tired of wasting time, I think it's time to end it."

Odd stared in horror as crabs, blocks, and hornets all charged their lasers.

"There has to be fifty different monsters!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Genius, it's now or never!"

* * *

**I know, another cliffy. Kind of the story of my stories, cliffies everywhere. Well I hope you enjoyed and let me know what you thought, I like reviews.**


	15. Finale

**Well I have written the last and final chapter. It is just in time to be a Christmas gift to you all. Please read and review, and Merry Christmas.**

* * *

Xana walked into the circle of monsters and stood a meter in front of Odd. "Well feline, now you die."

The monsters fired and hundreds of lasers streaked towards Odd. Time seemed to stand perfectly still, all the times spent with his friends, all the time with Kasey, flashed before Odd's eyes. The first laser impacted him and threw him forward towards Xana who waited with an arrow pointed at Odd's heart.

Ulrich and the others burst through the door and ran over to Jeremy.

"What's going on?" Ulrich asked, panicked at the site of all the red dots.

"I think," Jeremy's words caught in his throat, "I think Odd is being killed."

A muffled whimper was heard and the others turned to see Kasey collapsed on the floor. Aelita and Yumi ran to comfort her.

"It can't be, it can't be true." Ulrich said as he watched Odd's life points start to dwindle.

Ulrich and Jeremy stood up and walked over to mourn with the others.

The pain was excruciating as the first laser hit Odd and launched him forward. Odd saw the arrow Xana was holding and made one last effort to live. Xana jabbed the arrow forward and Odd flipped up and over Xana. Landing behind him he quickly flipped around and grabbed Xana from behind dragging him down on top of him.

The other lasers caught up to their target.

"You fools, stop!" Xana shrieked as he lay pinned on top of Odd by the laser fire of his own monsters.

"Time to die Xana!" Odd screamed into his enemy's ear as he freed his right hand and placed it to Xana's head.

"Laser Arrow!" The dart shot from the glove straight into the virtual head of Xana.

Xana screamed out in pain, the first time that the virus had ever felt true pain. His body started to convulse and Odd watched in relief as the monsters around him started shooting wildly, no longer under their master's control. The air above Odd was filled with lasers for a few seconds and then the barrage started to dwindle.

"Alright, you can get off now." Odd said heaving Xana's still convulsing body off to the side.

When he stood up a laser flew past his head. A lone block remained and Odd quickly dispatched it. Looking around Odd saw the damage done. Firing randomly the monsters had destroyed themselves.

"You…you can't leave." Xana hissed.

Odd walked over to the fallen being and knelt down beside him. "I would suggest you tell me a way out or there will be another point right into that virtual brain of yours."

Jeremy stepped away from the others to turn the computer off. "What the…!"

The others gathered around, standing all alone, with barely any life points was Odd next to a large red dot who was fading fast. Jeremy donned his headset, hoping beyond hope.

"Odd are you there?"

Odd smiled, "Yeah genius, I'm here, I'm interrogating our good friend."

The others shouted in celebration and exchanged hugs. Odd turned his attention back to Xana who was breathing rather heavily. "Now what do you say?"

"An even trade," Xana hissed, "Your life for mine."

Odd stared at the dying virus, in utter confusion, "How...how can I help you?"

"I need one life point, tell Jeremy too look at the screen there is a program running, if he selects it, I can borrow one life point."

"Jeremy Xana said…"

Jeremy cut Odd off, "I know, I know, It's your call Odd, if he tries anything, well Aelita is standing by ready to kill herself along with Xana, she has her hand on the lever and well, she's pretty pissed, we can't drag her away either."

"Typical of her," Xana coughed.

"Guys I need a vote, I'm willing to die here and take Xana with me." Odd said trying to end it once and for all.

Ulrich took the headset from Jeremy, "Odd, we don't want that, we would rather fight Xana our entire life, than lose you."

Odd wiped a tear away and told Jeremy to go ahead. Jeremy clicked on the program and leaned back in his chair hoping Xana wouldn't try something, he couldn't bare losing Aelita.

Xana convulsed once again and then stopped, lying very still on the ground. Odd just stared at him. Nothing happened.

"Get up!" Odd yelled rearing back and slapping Xana across the face.

Xana woke up, not much stronger, but alive. "Here you go." Xana hissed.

"What, you didn't do anything, I should kill…" Odd was cut off by Ulrich's cheer.

"What? What happened guys?"

Jeremy took the headset back, "Odd! Xana returned the DNA to your file, he must have had a copy and he put it in your file."

Odd looked down and saw his feet disappearing as he was being materialized.

"Till next time Xana" Odd said and then he was gone.

Lying all alone on the ground Xana closed his eyes, he had been defeated. It would take a long time for him to gain his strength back. Possibly months would pass before he could be strong enough to attack again. He let out a long groan and turned back into his mist self and disappeared back to sector five.

Odd fell out of the scanner and passed out on the cool floor. Kasey rushed to him and cradled his head in her lap, gently brushing his messy hair. "Will he be ok?" She cried.

Yumi came to her side and felt for a pulse, "Yeah, he'll be fine, his pulse is strong, he's just exhausted."

Together they carried Odd to his dorm and placed him in his bed. Kasey stayed by his side and the others went into the hall. Jeremy and Aelita headed to the cafeteria to catch a meal, leaving Yumi and Ulrich all alone.

The two stood alone in the hall for a moment, and then Ulrich put his arms gently around Yumi's waist and wrapped her up in a kiss. The two stayed like that for many minutes finally breaking for air.

"Do you want to come home with me and have dinner?" Yumi asked.

"I'd love too, let me check on Odd real quick." Ulrich opened the door and Kasey looked up.

"Yumi and I are going to go eat, do you want to come or do you need us to stay?"

Kasey smiled, "No, we'll be fine, I'm…I just want to be with Odd."

The two walked out of the dorm and headed to Yumi's.

"Oh…my head feels like I didn't make it through the first round." Odd groaned.

Kasey gently kissed his head, "You won the fight, dear, you won."

Odd sat up and stared into Kasey's beautiful eyes. He smiled.

"What you smiling about?" Kasey asked.

"I'm happy," Odd said, "You're with me."

Kasey moved closer and the two held each other for a while until they both fell asleep. The rested peacefully like that until the others woke them up the next morning.

"Oh it's so early why did you…" Odd started to say and then he realized how hungry he was. He quickly grabbed Kasey's hand and ran for the cafeteria.

"Well I've never seen anyone eat so much." Aelita gasped.

Everyone laughed, and Odd kept stuffing his face. Odd had hisfriends, his favorite hobby and Kasey; life couldn't be better.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed this story, I am so thankful to all the faithful who reviewed. I hope you will please review and let me know what you thought. Just to give everyone a heads up on my next story this is the plan. I'm going to write a sequel with these characters, but it's going to be a few years later when they are 18-19. It will be a war/romance story. If you are wondering what happens inbetween, I'm giving permission to Dark Reb to use the characters since he asked to write a sequel. I haven't finalized the plan so I don't know if he will write a inbetween story or just a spinoff, but you might check that out too, I like his work and trust he'll do a good job. This will allow me to focus on the war story, something I've really wanted to do since early September. Hope you all enjoyed the story and please review, I love it when you review. LOL Merrry Christmas everyone. Oh and the new story should have the first chapter in about a week. Thanks again.**


End file.
